


A Time Altered, A Destiny Changed

by LoserLover



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Torture, Underage meaning over the age of 16 but under 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLover/pseuds/LoserLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things happened a little differently? What if power and greed changed the course of destiny? What if Family was more important than control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Altered, A Destiny Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Revolution nor do I own any of the characters or actors. Only those that are OC's I own. I do not make a profit off this, this is purely for fun. If I did own Revolution there would be a lot of changes I can guarantee you that!! Enjoy!!

* 3 Years AB (After the Blackout) *

\- Somewhere Outside of Philadelphia -

Ben didn’t know how long he had been walking for, he didn’t know how long it had been since he last stopped to drink or rest all he knew was that he had to keep going. Hearing a soft whimper Ben clutched the bundle in his arms tighter and pushed himself forward, he could feel his strength beginning to wane and falter but he had to make it, he just had to. 

\- Independence Hall, Monroe Republic –

“Now that we have finally secured the Southern Border we need to start focusing on the Western, we’ve had ten reports in the last month of raiders coming over and destroying everything.” Jeremy states as he places the reports on the center table. 

Staring at the map Miles maneuvers the Monroe pieces, “we can have Harris and Smith’s Unit leave tomorrow first thing in the morning and at the end of the week once Thompson and Patrick’s Unit finish resupplying we can send them out.” Nodding in agreement Bass quickly writes up the orders and hands it to a runner before turning back and looking at the map. They were finally beginning to bring order and structure back to the people after living in chaos for so long, they still had a long way to go before they were completely settled but they were getting there.

\- Philadelphia, Outside of the Gates –

Looking out over the gates Chris heaves another sigh, earning a glare of frustration from Mike.

“Enough with sighing already,” Mike exclaims, “that’s all you’ve been doing for the past hour since we got on shift, what is wrong with you?”

Groaning Chris cradles his head and takes a deep breath before exhaling and looking over at Mike, “my folks want to move to one of the settlements outside of Philly now that things are beginning to calm down, but my sister is adamant about staying at least another year or two. All they have been doing for the past couple days is argue about it, I tried staying out of it but last night they began to grill me about it.”

“And that’s why you have been sighing?”

“No, instead of saying anything about what they should do I informed them I was planning on asking Mary to marry me, mom burst into tears and dad threw me out of the house in anger.”

“Sorry to hear that man, what about your sister, what does she think?”

“Not really sure, when I left the house I could hear her cackling like a mad woman.” Wincing in sympathy Mike looks back towards the wood line and scans the area before turning his attention back on Chris.

“I feel you man, just give it a couple of days, I’m sure your folks will come around by then and hopefully your sister will smooth some feathers down for you, where you staying until then?”

“I’m staying at the barracks for now, Mary’s parents said I could stay at their house but I didn’t want to create any more drama with the folks if they found out.”

“Smart idea on…do you see that?” Mike questions as he stares out at the wood line. Standing up and looking over in the direction Mike is focused on Chris squints his eyes.

“I don’t see anything.”

“I could have swo…there right there, by the tagged tree, there is something at the base of it.” Pulling out the binoculars Chris looks towards the tagged tree and gasps lightly.

“It’s a child,” turning away Mike races down the stairs and to the gates, shouting for the guards to open them, reaching the bottom of the steps Mike bolts out of the gates and towards the child, Chris hot on his trail. Reaching the child Mike drops to his knees and carefully reaches out to move the little one, “Be careful Mike.” Turning the child over slowly Mike sucks in a breath of air the child is soaked in blood and mud, cuts and bruises littering their frail form, their hands and knees completely shredded. Removing his jacket Mike gently eases it under the child’s neck, bending down Mike listens to the rattling breaths and feels the fast heartbeat underneath his fingers.

Glancing up at Chris’s wide horrified eyes Mike snaps his fingers and draws Chris’s attention to him, “I need you to go and summon a doctor. I don’t want to move the child until I know for certain that it isn’t going to cause any more harm.” Nodding his head in understanding Chris shoots one more look at the child before dashing back to the gates. Turning back to the child Mike finds himself staring into bright blue eyes, moving slowly so as to not startle the now awake child Mike places his hands on top of his thighs.

“Hello little one my name is Mike, may I ask what your name is?”

“D…D…Danny.” Hearing the little one, Danny, croak out his name, Mike slowly removes his canteen from his side and unscrews the cap.

“It’s very nice to meet you Danny, would you like some water?” Mike questions, watching as Danny stares at the canteen before nodding his head. Holding the canteen Mike allows a small amount of water to wet Danny’s lips and dribble into his mouth, making sure not to give him too much. Pulling the canteen away and ignoring the soft heartbreaking whine Mike screws the cap back on and sets the canteen beside him, “Danny do you know how old you are?”

“Papa says I five,” Danny replies softly, closing his eyes and taking controlled breaths, Mike calms his racing heart before opening his eyes again and staring at Danny.

“Danny, do you know where your papa is?” Watching Danny nod Mike waits for Danny to tell him where he is.

“Papa hurt. Papa tell me to follow trail. I try and follow but it very long,” lips quivering Danny sniffles as tears begin to fall, “I try but legs hurt so I crawl. Papa really hurt. Papa protect me from bad people.” Danny cries, reaching forward and wiping away the falling tears Mike gently shushes him.

“Shhh it’s okay Danny, it’s okay, as soon as the doctor and the others get here we will go and look for your papa.” Mike promises as he reassures Danny that they would do everything they could to find his papa. Hearing multiple footsteps coming towards them Mike watches as Danny’s breathing becomes more rapid and panicked and quickly informs Danny that they are friends and that they are there to help them. 

“Danny?” Hearing Danny’s name be called, Mike glances up only to blanch in surprise as he found himself staring at the surprised face of Miles Matheson, the Commanding General of the Monroe Republic.

**Author's Note:**

> Well did you love it? Hate it? Don't write anymore? Keep writing? I want your honest opinions!!!! I do not have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes!!!


End file.
